Characters/Kidd
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * High speed and low Delay skills * Nice AoE Speed buff * 3 Mission Traits, including Sail | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Mediocre damage output * Few support-oriented skills |} Skills |} William Kidd is akin to a meek kitten constantly following shiny objects into harrowing situations. Her biggest strength is her high Speed, and like many support attackers, is suited to middle row placement. Unfortunately, Throw Type units have very few items in the game, all of which are purely defensive in nature, so it's difficult to raise her damage output up significantly. Her passive skill buffs the Defense of the ally in front of her though, which is particularly helpful for squishy frontliners. Kidd is of the standard Throw variety, which is weaker than its Boomerang cousin, but is slightly faster and has more freedom of range. Deck Swabbing is on the costlier side for AoE buffs, but has very low Delay and targets herself plus all adjacent allies. As it only buffs Speed by one point, you can stack it a maximum of three times - a pretty easy thing to do with only 80 Delay! Utilizing items to reduce movement delay or let her teleport around can also help maximize her utility as a mass Speed buffer, if you want to go that route. Acrobatic Throw, on the other hand, is a strong 2 cost attack that moves its target up one file. This lets Kidd dish out some decent damage for cheap, while potentially setting up for AoE skills to follow. Keep in mind that it has double the Delay of her other skills though, and its unusual range can easily result in moving an enemy outside of its own range. Treasure Island has about the same base damage as Acrobatic Throw, albeit over a nice AoE, which does look pretty weak for a Hero Skill with no added status effects or debuffs. Don't underestimate it, though. Being Fist Type means it will usually be hitting with advantage, plus it has a small crit chance bonus, which together will significantly boost its actual damage output to pretty nice levels! Items I always have a harder time with Throw Type units that are meant to be offensive. Mostly you have to rely on Katana items to get any significant stat boosts outside of Defense, and there's only so many of those in the game. Using some of the more situational Luck boosting items can also be helpful, as crits will help her offense significantly. Alternatively, you can abandon damage for mobility and meter gain, and focus on using her as a Speed booster for the team. Good Item Synergy: # Throw Type items #* The Golden Fleece, in particular, suits Kidd's natural stats best # Katana items #* Doujigiri and Juzumaru are your best options if you want to boost your damage output # Luck boosts #* Megingjord synergizes perfectly with the Katana items' health requirement # Aetite or Heidrun #* Whether making your Move action faster or letting you outright teleport around, mobility is key when trying to buff the entire team # Brave gain #* Meter gain per turn on such a fast unit is a way of passively supporting the team, especially after she's finished buffing Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters